


Beyond Capable

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [20]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Lex Corporation, Protective Barry Allen, Reveal, Science Experiments, Surprises, genius!Wally, not all real science, writer is not a genius like wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: The Team doesn't quite believe things are going to go over well when Batman assigns Kid Flash an undercover assignment with scientists at Lex Corporation.  Needless to say, he proves them wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seelie/gifts).



“ _What!?”_

“I apologize, Batman,” Kaldur speaks up, politely, “but would you be so kind as to repeat the mission details? I'm afraid I think I misheard you.”

Flash not-so-subtly glares at the Atlantean boy and Batman clears his throat at that. “I said, this time the mission is undercover at L ex  Cor p . The company has set up a “Young  Progenies of the Future” program in which they gather young geniuses and take them on private tours of the company and allow them the chance to work alongside some of the scientists on their projects.”

The team nods, slowly, while Kid Flash tilts his head to the side, mind racing. “They're starting off with a trial to see how the program turns out. In this time, Wally,” he nods at Kid Flash, “will be going undercover as Ryan Luath,” Kid Flash raises an amused eyebrow and smirks at the name while Batman ignores him and continues, “and will observe the program and see how it is and if necessary attain information to shut it down.”

The team stares at Batman in disbelief, not noticing the way Flash's eyes have narrowed at them in an daring glare. “You mean you're sending Kid Idiot to pretend to be a genius!?” Artemis blurts out and Batman's hand snaps out, grabbing Flash's arm and squeezing it to keep him from flashing over to her. She flinches when she sees Flash's narrowed eyes.

“Kid Flash has some.. unique capabilities that make him the best one for this job,” Batman tells them, a little relieved when Flash perks up beside him and beams proudly. “You mean.. he can run fast and grab the information and if needs be speed out of there?” Robin tentatively questions, nervous about grabbing Flash's attention.

Robin's mouth snapped closed when Batman's hand clenched tighter around Flash's arm and sent him a warning glare. “ He can handle himself,” Batman said decisively. “ Wally is quite capable,” he insists.

The team looks uneasy despite Batman's assurances. “But -” Artemis starts to say, but a look from Batman shuts her down.

“Now then – Wally, come this way. I need to brief you further on your new ID.” Kid Flash follows Batman with a wave back at the team, ignoring their looks of disbelief with a carefree smile. Flash eyes them for a moment before following Kid Flash and Batman.

The rest of the team exchanges concerned glances. All of them are thinking that this is so not going to end well. “Maybe.. it'll be okay?” M'gann suggests. Artemis gives her a look and flatly states, “I'm going to remind you you said that when Kid Idiot blows this plan to Hell.” Superboy gives Robin a look, who shrugs helplessly. 'This is going to turn out so bad.'

  


Wally – Ryan Luath glances over at the expensive lab equipment and the hallway leading to the testing area. “So, this is where the biology department is,” Mr. Duane says as they walk through the hall. “They're doing some very extensive work in stem cell research.”

“ _I bet he doesn't even know what stem cell research is,”_ Artemis chirps in his head annoyingly. Ryan resists an eye roll. _“Like you know what it is,”_ he retorts.

“I don't have to tell you the great advances that could be made from stem cells,” Mr. Duane smiles at him, although it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Ryan doesn't quite have to feign excitement as he responds, “Stem cells are an extremely fascinating area. I did a paper on the possibility of stem cells being used as a regenerative treatment for muscle atrophy.”

“ _..What the fuck is he saying?”_ Artemis questions, astonished.

“ _Ssh! Don't distract him,”_ Robin chides.

“The possibilities of stem cell research is endless. I'm fascinated to know, are you using stem cells to test new methods of treatment or the effectiveness of new drugs?” Ryan questions, intrigued. Mr. Duane nods, smiling a little more despite his obvious dislike of this situation. “We are doing both, actually. We also have some research pointing to the possibility of using stem cells to increase the average human's capacity in crisis's.”

“ _..I'm afraid I might not understand.”_ M'gann's voice chimed.

“ _Me neither,”_ Superboy admits.

“ _Wally appears to understand fine,”_ Kaldur points out.

“Over here we have the engineering department. Their current projects include test phases of new robotic armor that could be used deep beneath the ocean's surface, in space, or simply for helping recover people and objects during natural disasters,” Mr. Duane continued.

Ryan nodded, eagerly listening, except for the way his eyes would dart about the rooms, curious, cautious. Mr. Duane continued to lead him through the research centers and tell him about ongoing projects. “ And here,” he said, coming to a stop in front of a black metallic door, “is where you'll be working with Dr. Ly on his project of  DNA coding and identification.”

Ryan entered the room, warily.  _“Well.. here goes nothing.”_

Dr. Ly was tall yet still bulky somehow with brown short hair and a white lab coat on. His face was set in a frown that made Ryan nervous. Ryan put on a smile and held out his hand, “Hello Dr. Ly. I'm Ryan Luath and I'll be working with you today.”

The scientist shook his hand with a look of disinterest and directed Ryan to the computer with the order to enter notes into the computer. Ryan shrugged and began to work on typing the data into the computer.

“Dr. Ly?” The scientist looked over at him, “What?” Ryan held up a folder and flipped through it, pointing to a certain section. “Is this chromosome map supposed to be of a meta-human?” he questioned, an unusual feeling spreading in the bottom of his stomach. Dr. Ly huffed and took the folder, giving it a once over, “Yes. We're working on mapping out the chromosomes. Well, my colleague and I.”

Ryan looked over to the empty desk on the other side of the room. “Dr. Oran will be back tomorrow, so for today it's just us.” Ryan nodded and took back the folder and began to enter the data in, paying careful attention to it.

It wasn't completely odd, he reminded himself. Meta-humans needed to be looked into DNA-wise about their body's genetic sequences, but.. His leg bounced up and down, something nagging him. As far as he knew, Luthor Corp didn't publicly look into this kind of stuff.

When Dr. Ly left to use the restroom, Ryan quickly typed into the computer. _“I think there might be something odd here,”_ he informed his team, who perked up at once.

“ _Think or know?”_ Artemis rolled her eyes.

“ _What is it?”_ Kaldur asked, ignoring the archer.

“ _There seems to be DNA taken from several meta-humans,”_ Ryan recounted. _“It's not that unusual I guess, but… Ah!”_ He found something. _“It looks like they've got a secret project with the Stem Cells Research Team on identifying and disabling meta-human genes.”_

“ _Can you send Batman a copy?”_ Robin questioned, anxiously.

Ryan's eyes darted over towards the door. _“I think so.”_ He began to hack, grimacing at the thought of what Lex Corp could do if they succeeded in disabling meta-human genes. Ryan swallowed at the thought of what it could to do _Kid Flash_ and all the other genetically enhanced superheroes. He shudders. He can't imagine losing his speed.

Can't imagine being helpless.. Sounds ring in his ears as he clutches onto the table and grits his teeth. _“..Kid? KF!?”_

Ryan jolts back, blinking as he looks around. _“_ _Rob?”_

“ _You okay, KF? We lost you for a moment.”_

“ _All good, boy wonder,”_ Ryan states  mentally. His fingers fly over the keyboard, tapping fast as his eyes quickly read over the material. It's not that he doesn't trust Batman, he does, but he feels better when he e-mails himself a copy of the material so that he can look it over later. He makes sure to wipe all traces and delete any tracking programs.

“So.. what are you doing?”

Ryan freezes for a moment before he turns, smile on his face. “I was just looking over the results of previous experiments as I entered them into the program. You have some fantastic work.” Dr. Ly eyed him suspiciously.

“In fact, I think you could take Project 58AF to a whole new level if you just added in the formula 98B,” he smiled up at Dr. Ly, completely aware that the team was freaking out in his head. Dr. Ly nodded, slowly, thinking.

“Right..”

“ _He's not buying Kid Idiot's bullshit,”_ Artemis tensely spoke up.

“ _Everyone, get ready to move,”_ Kaldur ordered.

“ _Guys,”_ Ryan/Wally warned, _“Chill. I got this.”_

Dr. Ly reached out and he could feel his teammates flinch right before.. the scientist gave Ryan's shoulder a pat. “That is absolutely brilliant!” Dr. Ly exclaimed with light in his eyes. “You're quite the genius. I can't believe I didn't think of that before.”

Ryan grinned at him, ducking his head sheepishly. “It wasn't too difficult. I remember conducting an experiment...” He ended up helping Dr. Ly further that project and got it to the final testing phase by the time the day was done.

“Knock, knock!” Mr. Duane smiled as he opened the door to the lab to see Ryan and Dr. Ly at work. “Time for the day to end.” His eyes scanned the way the two had frozen with pencils in hand. “I see you two have been working. Shall we go?” Dr. Ly shook Ryan's hand and murmured to him that he'd be grateful to see him again.

“It seems you and Dr. Ly got along swimmingly!” Dr. Duane noted. Ryan shrugged, “It was a pleasure to work with him.” And he was speaking the truth. The scientist was fun to work with once he stopped being so suspicious. 'If only he weren't working on the plot to disable meta-humans.. Knocks him from my friends list.'

Ryan sauntered out of the complex with a smile on his face. “Won't be seeing you again,” he muttered with Mr. Duane waving at him from the door.

  


The following day, news broke about the secret project to disable meta-humans' DNA. The public was outraged, especially in Central City and there was demand for quick action. No one knows who leaked the material and when the public got word of the “Young Progenies of the Future” program? It was shut down. They didn't want any young people involved with that.

And Ryan Luath? He disappeared.

Wally smiled from his seat on the couch, computer open as he looked through the research materials. It made him chuckle to remember how his team had looked at him, stunned with mouths gaping as Batman explained the dangers if the DNA disabling project had been left alone.

“Any one of us could've stopped it,” Artemis had protested. Flash looked her over _really_ slowly and asked her the extend of Stem Cell research in regards to meta-human DNA. She had looked completely flummoxed and lost. When Flash turned to Wally, he'd answered dutifully. Flash beamed with pride.

They had looked to Batman, who had congratulated Wally and then told them just how smart Wally really was.

Wally coughed to cover a laugh. He'd never seen Artemis turn so red before. Everyone had been so stunned to hear Batman call Wally a genius. Kid genius, but a genius, nonetheless. Wally flicked his finger over the keyboard and scanned the research about stem cells again.

So he was a genius. So what? He didn't have to prove himself to anyone, although he knew his uncle hated it when the team ignored his suggestions. Wally was Kid Flash – fastest kid in the world and yeah, he was a genius. It just so happened that this time he proved to his team that he was more than capable. Even without super-speed, he was beyond capable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this is so late. I originally wrote a different type of genius reveal, but.. I wasn't happy with it, so I scrapped it and started over again with a fresh idea. Hopefully this will be enough to satisfy you Wally-lovers.
> 
> This installment is dedicated to the one who gave me the idea. Thank you so much for that Seelie and thank you for being so understanding with the delays.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and that you all have a great week.
> 
> Tumblr: tabihe


End file.
